El concertista
by flordezereso
Summary: "Sasuke, harto de su vida, decide que es el momento de cambiar. Su música lo guiara a encontrar nuevos retos.  Entren y lean"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke es el hombre con que toda mujer sueña: Es guapo, inteligente, talentoso, heredero de una empresa prestigiosa y con ese aire de misterio que hace que cualquiera se vuelva loca. Pero para él, eso no es lo más importante. Lo que lo mueve es hacer lo que más le apasiona: dirigir la filarmónica de Japón (o al menos eso era hasta hace algún tiempo).

Él, desde muy pequeño, se apasionó por la música. Contando sólo con cinco años ya sabía tocar el piano y el violín a la perfección; a los siete, su padre lo llevo a escuchar por primera vez un concierto de música, donde se enamoró -por así decirlo- de Antoni Dvorak; a los diez, sabía todas y cada una de sus obras sin contar con las de Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovski y demás; a los quince ya estaba en la escuela nacional de bellas artes, y para cuando tenía dieciocho ya estaba dando su primer concierto.

Muy joven para la gran mayoría, pero a él lo veían como un prodigio de la música, sin contar con que a los veintidós ya estaba escrita su primera momento más importante en su vida fue cuando se paró por primera vez enfrente de toda la orquesta dispuesto a levantar la batuta y comenzar con su nueva aventura. Fue todo un reto para él hacerlo, la primera vez estaba tan nervioso... pero al final valió la pena ver a sus padres tan orgullosos, a su hermano mayor ponerse de pie para aplaudirle…

Pero lo que más le gustó fue que una niña de unos cinco años se le acercara y le diera un pañuelito para que se secara el sudor que tenía en la frente después de enfrentarse a todo un mundo nuevo. La pequeña, de ojos color plata y cabello negro tan pequeño como si fuera un niño le miraba con ilusión y admiración, y le dijo con suavidad que ella quería hacer lo que él y otras cosas que no recuerda muy bien.

Ese fue el momento más feliz de su carrera y quizás de su vida.

Ahora él es un hombre diferente con sus veintiocho años, con esa soledad que hasta ahora ninguna mujer le ha quitado, con relaciones ocasionales y su novia actual, Sakura, molestándolo cada vez que se encuentra a su lado, pidiendo casi a gritos que le preste atención mientras éste sólo la ignora de forma monumental.

Ése era el Sasuke de hoy, sin rastros del niño inocente que había sido, con los dedos en las cuerdas de un violín, intentando tocar la "Chacona" para ser aceptado en la filarmónica de Japón; o en un piano tocando para relajarse "Claro de luna" de Debussy.

Había perdido la pasión que sentía por la música y por consecuencia por la vida.

Tenía amigos, no lo iba a negar, muy buenos y cariñosos; entre ellos estaba Naruto: ese tipo estaba loco desde que lo conoció en la primaria, desde entonces eran enemigos, por idea de Naruto, y con el tiempo se hicieron más cercanos, compitiendo por todo hasta que él se decidió por la música de lleno y Naruto se fue por medicina. Sakura era su mejor amiga antes de que se convirtiera en su novia, entre otros muchas que estaban en su lista y que sabía jamás admitiría.

Lástima que un hombre como él le haya perdido el gusto a todo y estar solo sea el único refugio que encuentre en el mundo para según el no derrumbarse.

—Oye teme, ¿qué dices si vamos por una copa hace mucho que no salimos a hacer algo sólo nosotros dos? —decía un rubio de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo al otro lado de la línea telefónica

—Lo siento dobe, pero tengo un concierto hoy.

—Pero Sasuke hace mucho que no nos vemos además hay que aprovechar cuando Sakura regrese de su viaje de negocios no te dejara salir y si lo hace se pasa la vida molestando.

—Buff, está bien pero tienes que ir al concierto si quieres que vaya.

—Pero teme sabes que no me gusta ir a tus conciertos, me duermo —decía un Naruto bastante decepcionado por las condiciones que su amigo le ponía.

—Es la condición —orgulloso como había manejado la situación y es que era cierto que se dormía, la ultima vez estaba casi encima de una señora y si él no hubiera intervenido lo hubieran sacado a patadas de la sala.

—Está bien —sabía que al final le pediría eso y aunque ese tipo de eventos no eran sus favoritos siempre que podía asistía, sabía que Sasuke se alegraba cada vez que lo veía entre la multitud

—Te veo a las nueve en la entrada de la sala y me das el boleto.

A las nueve y diez Sasuke ya estaba desesperado, porque su amigo del alma —a quien quería matar en ese momento— aún no aparecía. A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera rubia que se movía a gran velocidad, Sasuke sólo movía la cabeza; sabía que pasaría eso, por lo mismo, le citaba siempre media hora antes. Ya era costumbre, aunque Naruto aún no se daba cuenta.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero es que el tráfico y… el coche se me descompuso y —decía, agitado por la corrediza.

—Está bien, de todos modos ya te conozco. Pasa antes de que me enoje más.

Ya dentro y esperando a que el concierto terminara, un Naruto adormilado por las melodías que Sasuke estaba dirigiendo, rogaba porque su pesadilla terminara. Cuando al fin escuchó cómo aplaudían y la gente se puso de pie, por acto reflejo hizo lo mismo. Desde el escenario, Sasuke lo veía y sólo sonreía por las tonterías que su amigo hacía.

Después del concierto y de que Naruto lo hiciera, cumplió con su promesa de salir a tomar un trago; se encontraron en un bar cerca del conservatorio.

—Sasuke,¿qué te pasa últimamente? —sabía que él lo negaría pero tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo su amigo, hermano y rival estaba mal; era su deber hacer algo.

—Mmmmm... No sé de qué me hablas, dobe, yo estoy bien —y ahí iba de nuevo, a negar las cosas.

—Estás más ido, casi ya no sales. Sakura está preocupada, además… tu música ya no es la de antes.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, es que casi siempre estoy medio consciente, y sé que no es un buen ejemplo, pero casi siempre me duerme y ya sabes que es la forma en que sé si es buena o no la música.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, lo solucionaré ahora. Me tengo que ir, mañana tienes guardia en el hospital y yo ensayos —Sasuke se retiraba pensado en todo lo que su amigo le había dicho—. Naruto... gracias.

Y mientras éste se retiraba dejando a un rubio con una sonrisa en la boca, su amigo pensaba en cómo solucionar su actual problema de inspiración y motivación.

En la mañana que él se encontraba en el auditorio, en el ensayo general, dos hombres escuchaban atentos las indicaciones del director; cansado de ser observado, Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieren? No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes —los dos hombres se quedaron viendo entre sí, esperando que él continuara para hacerles la habitual invitación—. Está bien, los veo en el café de afuera y espero que no me quiten el tiempo por tonterías.

Ellos sabían lo que eso significaba, por lo mismo decidieron irse a esperarlo en el café, si no los mandaría al diablo y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar.

Después de más de dos horas, un Sasuke cansado aparecía en el lugar indicado; los dos tipos le dedicaron una mirada de reproche aunque ya sabían que se tardaría demasiado.

—Muy bien, al grano, que no tengo todo el maldito día —ambos hombres sonrieron entre sí; después de todos esos años él no había cambiado su mal carácter.

—Por lo menos deberías saludarnos; como siempre, sin educación —decía el de cabello cano alborotado, en sus ojos se percibía la gracia que sus insultos le provocaban y a pesar de la edad, Sasuke sabía que aún seguía siendo el viejo libidinoso que siempre andaba acosando a las chicas.

—Para ser hijo de la dulce Mikoto, eres un majadero —le replicaba su compañero, en su único ojos visible se reflejaba la ironía el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda y así parecía mas claro de lo que en realidad era

—¿Me dirán o me voy? No estoy de humor.

—Bien, queremos que seas uno de los maestros en La Escuela Nacional de Música.

Sasuke lo pensó unos minutos y su respuesta fue simple y contundente.

—No... díganle a esa bruja de Tsunade que no lo haré, no le daré el gusto de verme de nuevo sometido a sus maltratos, porque como su maestro estaría a su merced.

—Pero Sasuke…

—No, y no pienso cambiar de opinión y ni crean que Naruto y Sakura lograrán algo, ya es hora de que dejen de usarlos.

—Por lo menos piénsalo, cuando estés decidido de verdad, entonces avísanos. Te estaremos esperando.

—Pierdes tú tiempo, Kakashi, pero si es lo que deseas está bien. Si sólo era eso me voy.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar; ambos hombres sólo veían como el primero se alejaba

—Dale tiempo, Jiraiya, al final lo hará —el viejo sonreía mientras veía como Sasuke se iba del café.

A las finales, ellos dos tenían razón y así podría quitarse a Naruto se encima por un tiempo con sus platicas existencialistas.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic que me animo a escribir. Dudas, porras, tomatazos no duden en dejarmelo en un RW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Una decisión tomada**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos de nuevo se aparecerían, y no tardos ni perezosos, ambos de nuevo se encontraban ahí. Parados junto a la tarima donde se efectuaba el ensayo, los hombres le hacían señas para que notara su presencia.

―¿De nuevo aquí? ―estaba de malas y lo último que necesitaba era tener que escucharlos—. ¿Acaso no tienen nada que hacer?

―Anda, no seas grosero, sólo queremos que nos digas que has pensado y nos vamos ―el de cabello cano lo veía con desinterés y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la jovencitas, guiñándoles un ojo.

―Creo que ya había dicho que no lo haré ―un pequeño dolor del lado derecho de su cabeza empezaba a originarse, necesitaba deshacerse de esos dos lo más pronto posible.

―Anda, Sasu, di que sí y nos iremos, lo prometemos ―no podía creer el descaro de Kakashi; eso sólo significaba que haría hasta lo imposible para lograr su cometido―. Mira, si no aceptas, Tsunade nos matará y si no tenemos otra opción, pues…

Lo sabía, esos ojos oscuros tenían de nuevo ese brillo lleno de suspicacia que siempre provocaba que se estremeciera.

―Tendremos que pedírselo a Sabaku no Gaara ―y ahí estaba, la estocada final. Sasuke sólo empuñó sus manos para demostrar su rabia contenida y sus labios se fruncieron.

―¿Qué hay con ese idiota?

―Pues Tsunade desea al mejor profesor, así que nos mando a llamarte, pero si te rehúsas tendremos que pedírselo a Gaara y pues como ya dijiste que no… ―ambos hombres se dieron la media vuelta con cara de desinterés, habían dado un golpe bajo y sabían cómo reaccionaría ante ese contrincante

―Esperen ―listo, con eso era más que suficiente para tener la batalla ganada; ahora sólo tenían que manejar bien lo que seguía y la guerra sería de ellos―. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ella quiere que haga?

―Eso lo tienes que hablar con ella, Sasuke, te estaremos esperando en el conservatorio a las diez de la mañana. Tsunade estará esperándote ― y con esas últimas palabras se retiraron con la victoria asegurada, tranquilos porque ahora ya no habría una muerte segura para ellos cuando regresaran con su amada directora.

* * *

Eran las diez y veinte de la mañana. Él siempre era puntual, nunca se retrasaba un solo minuto; sus padres jamás le dieron el ejemplo de llegar tarde, aunque sea a una reunión informal… Lo que no entendía era por qué no se extrañaba que nadie le hubiese atendido ya; era estúpido estar en una pequeña sala esperando que alguien se dignara a recaer en su presencia. Después de esperar algunos minutos más, una joven de cabellos cortos y aspecto humilde apareció en la sala.

―Uchiha-sama ―él sólo se limitó a verla de reojo, sin interés y haciendo un pequeño gesto para que entendiera que escuchaba―, siento la demora pero Tsunade-sama está indispuesta en estos momentos, le pide que recorra las instalaciones en lo que ella termina con el pequeño asunto que la demora.

Y así, sin más, la joven entró a la que parecía ser la oficina de la vieja. Sólo soltó un suspiro de frustración: sabía que pasaría algo así pero tenía la estúpida esperanza que al menos, una vez en su vida, fuera diferente.

Caminaba por los pasillos despacio, sin ganas, con un aire nostálgico que parecía no quererse ir. Se sabía de memoria esos pasillos, las paredes parecían reconocerle y se imaginaba que se iluminaban; las escaleras aseguraban sus pies y se tomó la libertad de entrar en un aula vacía: era su preferida en antaño, cuando aún estudiaba en esa escuela.

Se asomó por el gran ventanal, viendo el pasto, que gustoso recibía los cálidos rayos de sol. Si tan sólo el fuera como ese pasto… Tomó uno de los instrumentos con desgana y lo acariciaba como si de la mujer más exquisita se tratara; sus curvas, sus cuerdas, el cambio de peso que surgía cada vez que tomaba uno nuevo… hasta que llego a su amado piano.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por las teclas empolvadas, hundía sus dedos en ellas y éstas sólo le respondían con un sonido alegre, como diciendo "Bienvenido, te hemos extrañado". Más confiado de sí mismo, se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a tocar a Chopin. Se sintió como cuando eres un adolescente, sin preocupaciones, sólo él y sus amados instrumentos; se sintió transportado a sus lejanos recuerdos, llegándole a la mente el día en que entró por primera vez a esa escuela, a esa aula...

Despertó súbitamente cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de las afueras del salón, y cuando reaccionó, sólo vio una cabellera oscura como la noche desaparecer por la puerta. Quizá había sido su imaginación o tal vez alguna musa que le daba la bienvenida, como todo lo demás. Muy metido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que la mujer de aspecto sencillo estaba hablándole

―Uchiha-sama, Tsunade-sama lo está esperando.

La mujer le indicó que la siguiera y de nuevo pasó por esos pasillos que lo habían conocido en tiempos mejores, pero ya no era el mismo de antes; ahora tanto ellos como él sabían que le falta parte de la esencia que tenía en esos años, le faltaba un poco de la pasión que lo llenaba en su juventud.

Después de algunos metros más, Shizune (que según le dijo en el transcurso, era su nombre) abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora, donde la mujer lo esperaba sentada en medio del escritorio que les separaba. La hermosa rubia lo veía con esos ojos felinos llenos de suspicacia y desdén por lo que al instante supo que con ella no sería fácil zafarse del compromiso que adquirió sin querer. Se veía tan joven como la recordaba, aunque sus años ya no eran tan pocos.

―Uchiha, los años no han pasado en vano con respecto a ti ―la mujer se acomodó en la silla, recargando sus brazos en el escritorio y con una sonrisa traviesa continuó hablando―. Estás mucho más apuesto que antes.

―No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, los años no han pasado en tu aspecto ―quizá si atacaba su lado narcisista podría salir de ese problema―. Estás tan hermosa como lo recuerdo.

―Vamos, Sasuke, tú sabes que eso no funcionará; eres muy joven para una relación conmigo ―a ese maldito lado se refería.

―Qué lástima, pensaba que quizá ahora sí habría una posibilidad ―y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tan seductoramente que por un momento la mujer se quedó sin aliento.

―Muy bien, Uchiha, ya basta de bromas. Sabes para que estas aquí ―y su plan se venía abajo; esa mujer ladina no se andaba por las ramas, siempre tan directa al grano.

―Quieres que sea uno tus profesores.

―Así es, necesito que te integres al cuerpo académico cuanto antes. Habrá un concurso mundial y sabes que la publicidad servirá para tener más alumnos, sin contar con que la escuela ganadora tendrá una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

―Dinero que gastarás bebiendo y apostando; lo mejor es que pidas ayuda, Tsunade.

―Vamos, Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas.

―Es tu problema, no el mío. Además, no veo por qué necesitas que esté cuidando a mocosos que creen que son renovadores de la música; sólo son idiotas que no hacen mas que destrozar las obras que ya están escritas.

―Porque aunque seas la peor opción que tengo para que enseñe música a esos jóvenes, eres la única persona que tiene el talento para que ellos aprendan algo.

―¿Cómo que no soy tu mejor opción?

―No, pero eso no es lo importante. Necesito que te integres mañana mismo para impartir las clases.

―En ningún maldito momento he aceptado.

―Y en primer lugar… ¿por qué estás aquí si no es para decirme que sí? ―y de nuevo estaba a su merced, y no habría forma alguna de cambiar eso―. Te veo mañana; Shizune te explicará todo en cuanto salgas. Ahora vete, no tengo más tiempo para perder contigo.

―Por supuesto, es mejor perderlo cuando estás inconsciente por el alcohol.

Y sin más, se fue, dejando a una furibunda Tsunade maldiciendo y a un Sasuke encantado de escuchar como la mujer le gritaba, aunque sabía que de ahora en adelante eso sería todos los días de su vida, hasta que ella se cansara de él o él decidiera marcharse.

La mujer que iba delante le mostraba los salones, veía como su mano subía y bajaba mientras tomaba el pomo de las puertas para abrirlas y hacerle un resumen de cada habitación y su contenido. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba cansado y aburrido: conocía esas habitaciones de memoria; Shizune ya sabía que estaba malhumorado, lo notaba en su cara y sólo podía bajar la mirada cada vez que él la sorprendía observándolo… era guapo (y mucho) pero le daba cierto recelo tratarlo como si fuera igual que los demás maestros de la escuela.

Llegaron a la sala de profesores, para después pasar a lo que sería su pequeño cubículo: las cuatro paredes estaban decoradas de forma seria, en medio de la estancia un escritorio pequeño con los sillones correspondientes y una ventana que daba directamente al jardín central de la institución.

―Uchiha-sama, esta será su oficina; espero este cómodo en ella ―la mujer avanzaba, mostrándole cada uno de los estantes y archiveros donde encontraría la información de sus alumnos―. Le dejaré solo un momento para que se familiarice con todo.

Sasuke avanzó por el lugar, tratando de imaginar cómo hacer que el cubiculo fuera más cómodo en su estadía en ese instituto.

* * *

Después de mostrarle todo lo que hizo falta, Shizune se retiró para poder intercambiar comentarios con su jefa. La puerta sonó despacio y después de unos segundos se abrió, dejando ver una cabeza entrando en la oficina

―Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo pasar? ―la rubia sólo le hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara, sin quitar la vista de los documentos que tenía en la mano.

―¿Cómo lo notaste, Shizune?, ¿crees que se adapte pronto?

―Creo que él será un buen maestro, Tsunade-sama, y aunque aún esté renuente, hará un buen trabajo ―Shizune veía como la directora de la escuela seguía en lo suyo.

―Sí, supongo. Después de todo es de los mejores del país, aunque es demasiado ególatra, pretencioso y arrogante ―la más joven de la habitación sólo sonreía con disimulo.

―Aun así, parece ser un buen hombre ―la rubia levantó la mirada, sorprendida de lo que había dicho su secretaria. Era verdad, era un buen tipo, pero eso casi nadie lo notaba; siempre se llevaban por las apariencias, pero sabía que Shizune se daría cuenta de la esencia del hombre―. Fue la mejor elección.

―Tienes razón ―la joven se retiró de la oficina y se dedicó a sus labores.

Tsunade se quedó pensado en lo que había dicho su secretaria… era verdad que Sasuke era bastante especial en muchos aspectos y que sus defectos rallaban en lo exagerado, pero siempre fue una buena persona, y si ella se lo había confirmado era porque había acertado.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria surcó su rostro.

―Quizá sí fue la mejor opción contratarlo.

Después de lanzar el comentario al aire, siguió en sus cosas, haciendo como si trabajara mientras trataba de ocultar la botella de sake que tenía en el cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

**Nota**: bueno este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, dudas, sugerencias (que no caerian nada mal), incorformidades, tomatazos por favor dejenlos en un RW.

agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me dejaron un rw el capitulo anterior y un besote a **Istharneko **que es mi beta oficial.

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay.**

**Hinata-kuran.**

**Dark Amy-chan.**

**fe-chan.**

**AmayaOkami.**

**layill.**

**Salemmarion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

Era temprano, lo sabía porque el reloj aún marcaba las siete y Naruto ya estaba allí, cosa frecuente contando con que el hospital estaba a diez minutos de su departamento. Se negaba a salir de las calientes mantas que le abrazaban, sin embargo, había hecho un compromiso del cual se arrepentía y, por desgracia, debía cumplirlo.

Lo primero y más fácil fue alistarse: se dio una ducha y desayunó algo ligero mientras su mejor amigo descansaba comodante en su amplio sofá. Lo segundo sería más complicado… estar con mocosos estúpidos le irritaba. Después de dejar su apartamento y dirigirse a su coche, condujo hasta la institución, observando desde lejos como todos entraban en clase. Le llamó la atención una joven de cabello rojizo que caminaba junto a otra chica que no alcanzaba a ver del todo bien.

Era extraño ver a todos esos jóvenes sonreír tan ampliamente: ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que la vida era complicada? Saliendo de esa escuela, la vida que creían de color rosa dejaría de serlo y tendrían que enfrentar al mundo de verdad. Adiós a sus sueños, a sus ilusiones, a las grandes ideas que tenían… adiós a la pasión, porque ésta se desvanece con cada crítica negativa que te regala el mundo.

Ya era casi la hora de las clases y Sasuke Uchiha aún no se dignaba a aparecer. Desesperada, Tsunade puso a todo el personal disponible a buscarlo por la academia. Sabía que el coche estaba en el estacionamiento y que él se encontraba en la institución porque lo había visto entrar, la cuestión era saber dónde se había metido. De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a una sofocada Shizune; le costaba articular palabras y estaba más roja de lo normal.

—Tsunade-sama, le hemos encontrado —la joven mujer se recargó en el pomo de la puerta y la rubia, más tranquila, regresó los ojos a la ventana que estaba en la enorme oficina principal.

—Está bien, Shizune, puedes retirarte —la castaña se retiraba del recinto preocupada por la expresión de su jefa; la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo la molestaba—. Shizune… —y ahí estaba la pregunta que quería aflorar de sus labios—. ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose al salón de clases, Tsunade-sama.

—Está bien, retírate a tus labores.

Después de eso, la mujer se quedó meditando sobre la extraña actitud que adoptaba Sasuke: sabía que era un tipo solitario pero ante todo responsable de sus compromisos, y la puntualidad era una de sus mejores virtudes. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan retrasado en sus actividades? Tendría que hablar con él después.

Sasuke caminaba por las instalaciones tratando de ingresar lo antes posible al aula para comenzar de una buena vez. Vio que de la nada aparecía la secretaria de Tsunade; se veía sin aliento y trataba de comunicarle algo.

—Uchiha-sama, es necesario que regrese a dar su clase —la mujer trataba de robarle la mayor cantidad de oxígeno al ambiente—. Los alumnos están un poco impacientes.

—Está bien —Sasuke sólo retomaba el camino dándole la espalda; ésta veía como él se alejaba hasta desaparecer por completo al dar la vuelta en una de las columnas que sostenían el edificio.

Sabía que era tarde y que sus alumnos ya estaban en dicho lugar; se reprendería una y otra vez por ser tan desprendido del tiempo. Mientras se encaminaba a sus obligaciones, tropezó con una joven de largos cabellos color ébano como el cielo nocturno y tan roja por la falta de aire en sus pulmones como una fresa en temporada.

—Lo siento —la joven, de al parecer unos dieciséis años, se veía agitada y con una mano en su pecho daba muestras de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento—, estoy algo retrasada —de nuevo la observó: llevaba el uniforme de alguna preparatoria, la falda lisa de color negro y la camisa blanca coronada por una pequeña corbata.

La joven se disponía a retirarse, haciendo una leve reverencia y disculpándose una vez más, pero antes de que ésta se marchara, el azabache la detuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca con algo de rudeza.

—Supongo que tienes una clase, ¿no es así? —la muchacha sólo le veía con ojos de sorpresa, ojos tan bellos que a él le parecieron de fuera de este universo poco poético.

—Así es —ella trataba de zafarse del agarre, el cual empezaba a lastimarla de forma sutil—. Si me permite seguir con mi camino, se lo agradecería —él sólo la veía con algo de desdén, ¿acaso esa pequeña mocosa no sabía que él era su profesor y que debía obedecerle?

Por un momento, esas simples palabras le abrieron un mundo lleno de perversiones lujuriosas. La niña se veía muy bien desarrollada para ser (lo que ya había dicho antes) una niña, y él, como figura de autoridad, tenía que enseñarle y darle órdenes que ella debería acatar sin chistar. _"Menuda estupidez tan grande",_ pensaba él. Estar cerca de Kakashi y de ese viejo verde le estaba afectando.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que llegas tan tarde, por esta vez te dejaré entrar a mi clase —mientras decía todo esto, la chica era prácticamente arrastrada por el hombre, aterrorizada de que él fuese un tipo que quisiera violarla o algo así—. No soy un hombre paciente, así que tendrás que hacer un trabajo extra para recuperar el tiempo perdido y, por hoy, tendrás una falta en la lista de asistencia.

Cuanto más escuchaba lo que él decía, más la desconcertaba; no entendía de qué hablaba. Después de terminar su recorrido llegaron al salón, en el cual ya todos estaban esperando al afamado profesor. Sasuke entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta de cómo -para no variar- las alumnas le veían. Notó como los hombres le veían con asombro y alguno que otro con admiración y también a la joven pelirroja que notó al entrar en la mañana. Lo extraño es que ella veía la situación algo rara, sobre todo a la joven que llevaba tomada de la muñeca, de la cual se había olvidado por un momento.

—Señorita, siéntese, por favor. Espero que en eso no se tarde —ésta le obedeció sin mencionar una sola palabra—. Los demás supongo que empezaremos por lo básico, así que necesito que me digan qué instrumentos son los que manejan a la perfección según ustedes; y toquen algo que sea breve —todos se veían entre sí, ¿acaso no le habían dicho que esa clase era más bien teórica y que la práctica seria con otro profesor?— Y bien, ¿quién empezara? —revisó la lista y ningún nombre le llamaba la atención hasta que recordó a la joven que llegó tarde—. La señorita que acaba de hacernos el favor de integrase a nuestro grupo… mmm… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Hy-Hyuuga Hinata, pero no sé si sea buena idea el que...

—No le pregunté si es buena idea o no, sólo necesito saber qué instrumento toca y qué tan bien lo hace.

—La cuestión es que y-yo… no tengo en este... momento un instrumento, profesor.

—¿Acaso no sabía que esta era una clase de música, señorita Hyuuga?

—Sí, pe-pero n-no estoy pe-preparada para dicha tarea —el moreno la observaba atento: se veía demasiado nerviosa, lo notaba en su tartamudeo. De la nada, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, viéndose una cabellera platinada y un ojo cubierto, dejando ver en el rostro del recién llegado una relajación al notar a alguien dentro del aula.

—Vaya, Hinata, al fin te encuentro —el hombre empezaba a adentrarse en el salón cuando de la nada, un Sasuke muy molesto se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres para entrar de esa manera en mi clase? —se notaba irritado, pero no tenía tiempo para empezar una pelea con su antiguo pupilo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, es sólo que... —su mirada se dirigió a la Hyuuga, que le veía con algo de angustia— …necesito que Hinata venga conmigo.

—¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a interrumpirme de esa manera?

—No, es sólo que necesito que venga conmigo —y de repente, una idea surcó su mente: ¿Qué hacía ahí Hinata, acaso no debería estar en sus actividades diarias?—. Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? Es necesario que vayas a hablar con la directora.

—¿Y por qué una de mis alumnas tendría que ir a ver a esa bruja? —la cara de Sasuke rallaba en el desprecio: ¿cómo esa mujer lo llamaba para pedirle un favor de ese tamaño y después, quitada de la pena, mandaba a uno de sus achichincles por una de sus alumnas?

—¿Alumna? —Kakashi, por su parte, estaba desconcertado: ¿cómo que su alumna? Pero si Hinata era más bien como una compañera de trabajo— ¿No sabías que ella ya tenía una clase programada?

—Si tiene otra clase, es su problema, pero ella tiene que cumplir con mis horarios —la pobre de Hinata sólo veía de un lado hacia otro mientras ellos discutían.

—Sasuke, ella... —pero su frase quedó a medias; la muchacha intervino antes de que la discusión siguiera.

—Kakashi-san, yo, este… tenía muchas ganas de tomar algunas clases, por eso no noté que se me estaba pasando el tiempo, pero enseguida iré a reunirme con la directora —y con una sutil sonrisa terminó de hablar y tomó sus cosas para marcharse del lugar.

—Un momento, señorita, si usted se retira de mi clase, haré que a expulsen de la academia —Sasuke realmente estaba furioso, ¿cómo una mocosa le iba a desafiar y el idiota de Kakashi meterse en su clase? Pero eso lo arreglaría en ese mismo momento.

—Sasuke, ella no será expulsada de ningún lado —mientras más tiempo pasaba, Sasuke más se impacientaba y el timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase.

Los alumnos se quedaron inmóviles viendo como sus dos profesores se batían en un duelo de miradas. No sabían si retirarse y dejar que esos dos hombres siguieran con su pelea sin ser molestados o si estar ahí; después de todo, ver un evento de tal magnitud en vivo y en directo sería una exclusiva para contar a sus compañeros. Hasta que una cabellera rubia apareció, haciendo que todos los jóvenes se retiraran del lugar menos la chica en cuestión.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, acaso no dije que quería ver a Hinata en mi oficina? —la rubia despotricaba sin tapujos mientras veía como los alumnos dejaban la habitación, dejándoles solos dentro del aula—. Acaba de perder un día de clases y sus alumnos están descontrolados.

—¿Alumnos? —¿acaso no había escuchado bien, ella también era una profesora? Pero si tan sólo era una niña.

—Sí, Sasuke, es tu compañera de trabajo y también es maestra, sólo que sus clases son con niños —el joven veía al que figuraba como su superior y después volteaba la cabeza a la mocosa, que veía la escena con desagrado. Después volvía la cabeza a Kakashi, que trataba de ocultar su burla en un gesto disimulado de la peor forma y de nuevo a Tsunade.

—Y-yo tenía ganas de tomar algunas clases con Uchiha-sama —Hinata trataba de calmar la situación, algo absurda para su gusto. Si decía que él se la llevó a rastras creyendo que era una alumna, tal vez se molestaría más; lo mejor era mentir, así él no se sentiría mal—. Pensaba hablarlo con usted hoy antes de comenzar las clases, pero prefería entrar, lo siento mucho —avergonzada, bajó la cabeza, no por hecho de que se armara semejante escenita, sino porque para mentir era pésima, además de que era lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi vieron con extrañeza la petición de Hinata: era verdad que él era excelente, pero Hinata no necesitaba de sus clases. A su vez, Sasuke no entendía qué significaba toda la situación; era tan bizarro tener que asimilar que esa mocosa de no más de dieciséis años estuviera a su nivel… tal vez ese par sólo trataba de hacerle una bromita pesada. Tsunade decidió que lo mejor por ahora era que Hinata hiciera lo que ella deseaba; quizá tratar con él le ayudaría con su timidez y quizá también le podría mostrar un poco de humildad a Sasuke.

— Está bien, Hinata, acomodaré tu horario para que tomes clases con Sasuke.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a:_

**Layill **

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**Kaila Maya The Wather**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**Hinata-Kuran**

**Inmylife**

**Mizuno Gina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, qué tremenda situación, cómo le diría a su padre que a parte de "perder el tiempo" como profesora de niños con talentos prodigiosos, ahora tendría que perderlo en tomarlas ella, y más con con un Uchiha. Lo más recomendable sería que estuviera toda su familia por si el trataba de estrangularla o algo peor: cerrar de por vida la sala de música que se encontraba en su casa. Tal vez su primo y su hermana podrían hacer que él digiriera mejor la noticia, después de todo se esforzaba por terminar la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones y tomar clases especiales de administración, sin contar con las clases que debía impartir y las que ahora tomaría como extras.

―Por dios ―como organizaría su tiempo si de por si estaba a un paso de un colapso, cansada y sin energías para seguir con esa rutina.

Aunque todo valía la pena... hacía lo que más amaba, tocar en el conservatorio, estar cerca de grandes como el Uchiha y Gaara, y tener esa enorme sala donde había de todos los instrumentos que se le ocurriera tocar.

* * *

Transcurrido todo el trayecto a su casa, después de haber terminado con sus clases extras para guiar la empresa de su padre en un futuro, vio por la reja que daba al patio que estaba el coche de su padre. Afortunadamente, también vio a su primo entrar junto a su hermana menor, lo de menos sería que ellos la ayudaran, lo importante era que su padre lo aceptara. Cómo se le ocurrió semejante estupidez... ah, si, ya lo recordaba: el tipo estaba demasiado concentrado en su ego que no le dio oportunidad de hablar, y cuando se dio cuenta de su error, estaba demasiado enojado como para asustarla. Así, inconscientemente, mintió para que él no se molestara más, si es que eso se podía.

* * *

La cena pasaba tranquila. Tal vez si lo soltaba de sopetón todo saldría bien y rápido, pero en cuanto más pensaba, y peor aún, veía la cara de su padre, más cobardía entraba en ella. En un arranque de valor decidió actuar; lo mejor sería hacerlo de una vez antes de que todo se complicara más.

―Onii-san, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor? ―el chico la veía de reojo mientras extendía su mano con el salero en ella―. Arigato ―las palabras salieron tan bajas que hasta su hermana puso atención a lo que le seguía:

―Padre―el imponente hombre sólo volteó la cabeza de forma disimulada, esperando que la mayor de sus hijas hablara―, me gustaría tomar clases extra ― la sonrisa de su padre no fue disimula, al fin Hinata entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarse a la escuela y no a esas tonterías de la música― con uno de los profesores del conservatorio― y toda esa alegría se fue al caño.

―No ―su simple y tajante respuesta la dejó sin habla, más antes de que éste regresara la vista a su plato. Contraatacó, esperando que este no se negara, sabía que sería una batalla perdida pero aun así esperó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos una vez su padre la escuchara, o de lo contrario tendría problemas con el profesor.

―Padre, sólo será por unos meses hasta que terminen las clases y se dé el concierto ―y de nuevo, la mirada sobre ella, tan fría como siempre se la dedicaba, como desde niña la recordaba―. No dejaré de hacer nada del itinerario que ha programado y no bajaré en calificaciones.

El hombre la veía directamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar algún signo de vacilación en ellos, y aunque había algo raro, decidió dejarlo pasar; no permitiría que su hija mayor perdiera más el tiempo en eso. Tanto Neji como Hanabi veían la situación algo tensos, sabían que esto sólo atraería más problemas. Hiashi jamás permitiría una desobediencia de parte de Hinata.

―He dicho que no, Hinata, entiéndelo ―tratando de dejar zanjada la discusión, volvió a su comida, esperando que ella ya no insistiera más; pero que equivocado estaba.

―Padre, sólo será por unos meses, tú sabes que es lo único que te pido ―Hinata hablaba con un tinte de desesperación en la voz, no era el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera involucrado, sino que su padre siempre se negaba a toda petición de ella, estaba cansada de eso.

―Hinata, entiéndelo, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en eso, termina con tu cena y deja de insistir ―la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió dejarlo. Sabía desde un principio que él diría eso, que no tendría ni una sola oportunidad contra él; después de todo, ella no podría contra su propio padre.

La cena terminó en silencio, con una Hinata dolida y un Hiashi decepcionado de su hija. Tanto Neji como Hanabi no dijeron ni una sola palabra, sabían de antemano que él nunca cedería, aún así, esperaban que el patriarca de la familia tarde o temprano diera su brazo a torcer.

* * *

El mayor de los Hyuuga caminaba abatido por todo el estudio, ese era su lugar favorito, era el único sitio en el cual podía pensar sin ser interrumpido, en el cual podía llorar la muerte de su amada esposa y arrepentirse por ser tan estricto y poco cariñoso con su hija mayor. La puerta sonó con tonos secos en la madera, era Neji, su querido sobrino, el único que sabía lo entendería. Después de todo, ellos eran muy parecidos, ambos serios en su trabajo, con la misma crianza de un Hyuuga, no como Hinata, que era más bien apacible en sus decisiones.

―¿Puedo pasar, tío? ―el joven, detrás de la puerta de madera, esperaba que su tío diera la aprobación correspondiente; no permitiría que sus ansias le ganaran a la educación que con tanto esfuerzo sus padres le dieron.

―Pasa, Neji ―el entrar, el joven encontró a un hombre abatido. No entendía como podía ser tan duro con su hija y después arrepentirse de su comportamiento―. ¿Y Hinata… ella ésta bien?

El joven sólo asintió, sabía que le preguntaría eso, después de todo, la amaba aunque no lo demostrara como una padre normal.

―Fue a dormir, al parecer está muy cansada ―Neji vio por un momento la preocupación en los ojos de su tío. Hinata era su más preciada joya, según sus propias palabras, sólo que él era un joyero muy torpe que no sabía tratarla como debía.

―Dime qué piensas, Neji ―el joven salió de sus pensares, se había perdido por un momento; vio como el hombre le daba la espalda―. Tal vez fui demasiado duro con ella ―parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo―. Dime qué piensas.

―Creo que Hinata merece que se le dé la oportunidad de desarrollarse en lo que ella ama, después de todo, es algo que hace con pasión ―Hiashi aún le daba la espalda mientras él aún se encontraba parado en la entrada del despacho.

―A veces creo que se esfuerza demasiado, me da miedo que se sobrepase en todo lo que hace.

―Ella es fuerte, tío, además, no es una insensata, sabe hasta dónde llegan sus fuerzas y si ella dice que puede con todo eso, déjela que pruebe.

―Tal vez tengas razón, Neji. Hinata es fuerte aunque me niegue a creerlo, después de todo es igual a su madre, por eso a veces tengo miedo ―el chico sólo se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, jamás imaginó que ese hombre parado enfrente dándole la espalda tuviera miedo alguna vez―, me dolería demasiado perderla, me da miedo el día en que tenga que irse de mi lado, Hinata es muy dulce y amable, no quiero que la lastimen.

―Yo cuidaré de ella ―el hombre se dio la vuelta para ver la mirada decidida de su sobrino, le recordaba tanto a él de joven, cuando dijo lo mismo al padre de su esposa― Hinata jamás será lastimada, siempre veré por su bien y el de Hanabi, después de todo, ellas también son mis joyas más preciadas ―y eso fue lo que hizo que Hiashi respirara tranquilo; sus hijas estaban protegidas y su amada hija no tendría que estar nunca sola aunque él no estuviera. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro serio del patriarca, su sobrino era igual que su hermano, por eso confiaba tanto en él.

―Mañana le diré a Hinata que puede tomar esas clases, puedes ir a dormir, Neji ―Neji salió de la habitación con parsimonia―. Confiaré en mi hija ―tomó un retrato que estaba en la mesa de su escritorio y lo acarició como si del objeto más delicado se tratase―. Después de todo, es nuestra hija y es fuerte como tú, mi amor ―acercó la foto de una bella mujer a su pecho, aferrándose a él con cierta melancolía―. Te necesito tanto, Haruko.

* * *

En a mañana, cuando Hinata despertó, jamás imaginó encontrar a su padre sentado en el sofá de su habitación, observándola. Se sentía extraña, jamás iba a su habitación, y menos por la mañana.

―Padre, buenos días ―la joven se levantó y se sentó en la cama con las colchas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo―, ¿sucede algo?

―Nada grave, hija, sólo quería saber si de verdad te interesa tanto tomar esas clases.

―Sí, padre ―la chica no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su padre― Son importantes para mi ―"_y al parecer por mi seguridad",_ pensaba la chica.

―Permitiré que lo hagas con la condición de no dejar de lado las otras actividades ―mientras su padre decía esto, los ojos de Hinata se iluminaban de forma descomunal― tienes que seguir bien en la escuela y además― no supo en que momento su hija lo rodeó con sus brazos.

―Gracias, padre, de verdad no te fallaré ―el hombre sólo pudo sonreír para después toser discretamente―. Lo siento, creo que será mejor prepararme para la escuela.

Sin más, Hinata se dispuso para entrar a darse un baño, mientras que Hiashi veía como su hija se llenaba de alegría.

―Valió la pena echarme para atrás ―se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su hija.


End file.
